


When I Was A Boy

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Its story time for the kids and the Chief has a special one to tell.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 19





	When I Was A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on how the final movie would of began and ended.

"Now who can tell me which dragon had venom that paralysis it's victims on its tail?"

The children's hands shot straight up in the air, all believing they knew the answer. The short bearded man pointed to a 8 year old girl.

"Yes, Irena."

"The Speed Stinger." She answered.

"Well done Irena." The man clapped as he praised the child. "Let's see, who remembers which dragon could camouflaged itself?" Once again the small hands shot into the air. A young boy got picked this time.

"The Changewing." He answered. The man smiled.

"That's correct, well done Milo." Another child then placed their hand in the air before speaking.

"Chief Hiccup?"

"Yes Fluffnut?" Hiccup will never understand what possessed Tuffnut to name his child that.

"Were you ever stung by a Speed Stinger?" Fluffnut asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"No luckily. But when I was a teenage a Speed Stinger pack raided the village paralysing most of the people inside." Hiccup told the children. A 'Ooo' broke out between them.

"What happened to the dragons then?" A child asked.

"Myself and the fearless Dragon Riders captured their leader and lead them away from the island before setting it free." Hiccup told them.

"Could you not just train them? Daddy says he could train any dragon when he was a teenager." A boy named Charmlout said. Hiccup gave the boy a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well your father was a bit overconfident back then." Hiccup explained. "Not all dragons were trainable."

"What about the Night Fury's? They were trainable, right?" A little girl asked. As Hiccup went to open his mouth another voice broke out.

"Okay kids, lets give the Chief a break." Looked behind the kids a fairly large man made his way over, his long mustarsh swinging side to side.

"Fishlegs!" The children yelled as they rushed over to him. Fishlegs laughed as he looked down at each of the kids.

"Here's an idea? Why do we play a game of 'Catch the dragon?'" Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah!" The children yelled. Fishlegs began to lead the children down the hill towards the village while Hiccup smiled at the scene. As he went to make a move forward he saw a child still sitting down looking at the ocean. Hiccup frowned and walked over to the child.

"Hey," The child looked up at him, "you okay?" The child shrugged.

"I don't know." The child answered. Hiccup decided to sit down next to the child on a bolder.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Hiccup suggested.

"I'm sad." The child answered.

"Why are you sad?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sad the dragons are gone." The little boy said in a small voice.

Hiccup sighed as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. The child looked up still Hiccup.

"Come here." Hiccup patted to his lap. The child stood up and sat on Hiccups lap like may kids at the village do when he tells them stories of his past. "Do you understand why the dragons are gone?"

The boy nodded, but carried on showing a sad expression on his face. "I don't know why they had to go though."

"How about I tell you the time Toothless and I found a hidden world?" Hiccup asked with a small grin. The boys eyes widened.

"A hidden world?" The boy repeated sounding excited. Hiccup nodded. "Were there different dragons there? Where there other animals there? Where there trolls?" Hiccup laughed.

"Not exactly. Let me start of from the beginning while Toothless and I were flying..." Hiccup said as he began the story.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"And to this day we try and keep the knowledge of dragons around." Hiccup finished. The little boy looked at Hiccup with shock.

"That really happened?" The boy asked. Hiccup nodded.

"That really happened." Hiccup repeated.

"And do you really believe the dragons will come back!" The boys asked.

"I know it. The bond a dragon and rider make is unbreakable. It will last for a lifetime." Hiccup told him.

"The dragons really where here?" The boy asked, just to make sure. Hiccup let out a small laugh.

"Yes. There really were dragons when I was a boy." Hiccup said.

"Some people had mice or parrots, but we had dragons."

"And mum was really that scary?" The boy asked. As Hiccup went to answer a voice suddenly broke out.

"Who's telling you I'm scary?"

Turning around Hiccup and the child saw Astrid walked over to them with a 4 year old Ingrid with her.

"Mommy!" The boy jumped of Hiccups lap and ran over to Astrid who picked him up.

"What was that daddy was telling you that I was scary?" Astrid asked as she looked over to Hiccup, wondering if she should hit him and punch him. Hiccup just gave her a nervous smile.

"Daddy was telling me how you beat up the bad man with you axe and scared them away." Astrid smiled.

"Well of course I would, your father always needed protecting." Ingrid smile.

"'Cause hes Chief!" Ingrid said loudly. Astrid smiled and stroke her daughters long blond hair.

"That's right, Ingrid. Now, Stoick, why don't you tell me what story daddy told you?" Astrid asked as she began to lead her children down the path back to the village. As little Stoick began to retell the story his father had to him, Hiccup smiled as he watched his family.

He began to think of how lucky he was to have his family. The war that took place many years ago had left a scar in many people's hearts but he knew everyone was strong enough to overcome them. His own scar would always ache, but he knew deep down his family would always be there to help him.

As he looked to the sun setting into the sea he began to think of his old friend. Wondering about if he had his own family. Hoping that he was happy. That's all Hiccup would ever want for him. Hiccup smiled as he looked up forward.

"You never ceased to amaze me, bud. Thank you." Hiccup whispered to the air. As he stood there for a few more moments he turned around to make his way back to the village.

Then in that split second he could have sworn he heated a low pitch sound in the air. Turing around he saw the outlining of what looked like a familiar creature disappear from sight. Hiccup shook his head and smirked before he began his walk again.

"You useless reptile."


End file.
